riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzalonaCherry/Niespodzianka,czyli coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał
T e g o s i ę n i e s p o d z i e w a s z x D Na 100% nie wiesz co może tu być xD Szczerze mówiąc ja też nie wiedziałam,że to coś się pojawi.Ale głupie sumienie kazało. Nie musisz tego czytać. Nie mam prawa tego od nikogo żądać,po tym co zrobiłam. A wręcz nalegam-NIE CZYTAJ! A wiesz czemu? Sam się zaraz przekonasz xD A tak wgl to tego nie miało być. Ale wczoraj w nocy moje sumienie się odezwało.(NIe chce zanudzać,reszta na dole xD) Rozdział X-Spotkanie Miałam dość. Byliśmy dopiero w połowie drogi. Nico też nie wyglądał najlepiej. Owszem, zawsze był blady, ale nigdy aż tak. A co z tym satyrem? Jak zwykle wymachiwał swoją pałką. Tego dnia postanowiliśmy pójść do McDonalda na darmowe śniadanie. Z racji tego, że jestem córką Hekate musiałam zamaskować posąg Ateny w lesie. Gdy byliśmy już w McDonaldzie i właśnie miałam powiedzieć, że wreszcie mamy chwilę spokoju, pojawiła się ona. Weszła, otwierając drzwi "z buta". A mój nos wyczuł, że ta kobieta wylała na siebie cały perfum o zapachu Coca-Coli. Miała różowe włosy. W uszach miała tz."tunele". Na ustach niebieską szminkę. A oczy miała koloru fioletowego. Ubrana była w podarte dżinsy i czarną bluzkę do pępka. Nie miała butów. I właśnie zmierzała w naszą stronę. -To jakaś wariatka-mruknął Nico -Trzeba ją zabić!-krzyknął Ten Satyr.Wszyscy się na nas spojrzeli.CO ZA WIOCHA. Kobieta usiadła na naszym stoliku. I zaczęła zjadać serwetki. Ani chwili spokoju. - Pierwszy z was ma rację. Jestem wariatką. Drugi już nie. Jestem boginią, nie wolno mnie zabijać- odpowiedziała i zagroziła palcem Satyrowi. - Jaką boginią?-spytał Nico -Jesteś Lyssą, boginią szaleństwa i szału-odpowiedziałam za boginię. - Bingo! Jesteś moją imienniczką.Miło mi-odparła. -Mi też....-odpowiedziałam niepewnie. -A co ty tu robisz?-spytał oskarżycielskim tonem Satyr -Cieszę się,że o to pytasz.-odpowiedziała słodkim tonem i dodała- Chce Wam zaoferować swoją pomoc. -A mianowicie?-zadał pytanie Nico -Mogę was podrzucić do Nowego Jorku-odpowiedziała beztrosko bogini. Nie wiem dlaczego,ale się zgodziliśmy. Będziemy podróżować z boginią szaleństwa....To takie szalone. XI-W obozie Teleportować się z szaloną boginią i 12 m posągiem od razu do celu,nie mogło się udać. I takie się stało. Wylądowaliśmy w Białym Domu, później na Wielkim Murze Chińskim i wreszcie do Nowego Jorku. Chociaż nie było to dokładnie to miejsce,gdzie mieliśmy wylądować. W każdym bądź razie wylądowaliśmy przed bramą Obozu Herosów.(domyśliłam się tego) Jednak sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. Z jednej strony, wśród drzew kryli się w namiotach uzbrojeni Rzymianie, a zza bramą stali Greccy żołnierze. Wszyscy zauważyli nasze przybycie. Lyssa spojrzała krzywo i powiedziała głośno: Co się tak lampicie? Ważą się losy świata! I wiecie co trzeba zrobić? Wyprawić huczną imprezę! -Eeee kim ona jest?-spytała rudowłosa Greczynka -Lyssą,boginią szaleństwa-odpowiedziałam i dodałam szeptem-Grecki głąbie. Nico spojrzał na mnie surowo. A ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami. Satyr się gdzieś zgubił. Ale trudno. Może to nawet lepiej? Wszyscy stali w ciszy i patrzyli na posąg Ateny. Niektórzy zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać o jej nosie.(A w zasadzie jego braku.) W końcu odezwał się jakiś centaur: Proponuje abyśmy zwołali naradę.W sprawie co mamy dalej zrobić w zaistniałej sytuacji. Rzymian niech reprezentują ich dowódcy,a u Greków to już ustaliliśmy wcześniej kto idzie. -To Chejron,szef obozu-szepnął Nico. W odpowiedziałam kiwnięciem głowy -Ale Oktawian musiał gdzieś pilnie wyjechać, a Reyna zaginęła-krzyknął jakiś Rzymianin -To wybierzcie kogoś innego z swojego obozu i za 15 minut spotkamy się w Wielkim Domu. Wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić,a bogini szaleństwa usiadła na bramie Obozu Herosów i zaczęła śpiewać:Idziemy na jagody. Rozbawiona tym widokiem nie zauważyłam,że Nico jeszcze bardziej zbladł. -Dobrze się czujesz?-spytałam go dotykając jego ramienia. Nigdy nie otrzymałam odpowiedzi. Rozdział XII-Początek Końca -Nie to niemożliwe-pomyślałam Ale jednak stało się. Stałam na wzgórzu,pod nim rozciągał się ogromny las. W oddali było widać jakieś miasto. Rozpoznałam w nim Ateny. Ale zaraz Nico też tu był. -Jak to możliwe?-spytał i dodał-Wezwałaś mnie tutaj. -Ja....-zaczęłam mówić-O bogowie!Chloris! Zaczęłam biec przed siebie. Trawa łaskotała mnie po nogach. Gdy znalazłam się w lesie na chwilę zrobiłam sobie przerwę. Usłyszałam tak dobrze mi znany krzyk-to była Chloris. Co jej mogło się stać? Biegłam na maksa. W końcu znalazłam ją. Leżała obok sosny. Wokół niej było mnóstwo krwi. W brzuchu miała wbity nóż,który był bardzo podobny do tego noża,którym Oktawian rozcinał misie. -Chloris!-krzyknęłam i podbiegłam do niej. -Weź to.Przyda ci się.-powiedziała słabym głosem i podała mi swój medalion. Zamknęła oczy.Ręka w,której ściskała medalion,opadła. Wzięłam medalion i zawiesiłam go sobie na szyjii -Chloris!-krzyknęłam i zaczęłam płakać. Po chwili pojawił się tam Nico -To Oktawian.-powiedział Nico -Jak możesz?!-krzyknęłam i dodałam przez łzy-Oskarżać Rzymian o takie rzeczy?! Może to ty ją zabiłeś? -Nie to byłem ja Lysso- powiedział blondyn,który nagle pojawił się obok mnie. -Oktawian?-spytałam niepewnie. -Ne,Afrodyta-odparł -Jak mogłeś?-wysyczałam. -Zostaw to mnie-odparł Nico. -Twój kochaś ma rację. Gaja na ciebie czeka. Liczę, że szybko dołączysz do Jasona i Piper- oznajmił Oktawian. -On nie jest moim kochasiem!-krzyknęłam i dodałam-A gdzie oni są? -W Hadesie. Złożono ich w ofierze dla Gaji.-odpowiedział i dodał-Na końcu tego lasu. Rozdział XIII-Śmierć Kiedy biegłam w stronę Gaji myślałam tylko o tym bym pomścić Chloris. Gdy na chwilę stanęłam zrozumiałam coś. -To dlatego Nico był w Obozie-pomyślałam-Wiedział,że Oktawian to zdrajca! I nic mi o tym nie powiedział!-krzyknęłam. Dalej szłam powoli. Co ciekawe po drodze widziałam Piątkę herosów z Siódemki. Wszyscy byli ranni i niezbyt przytomni,ale żyli. Nie miałam ochoty do nich podchodzić. Z resztą po co miałam to robić? W końcu wyszłam z lasu. Stał tam kamienny ołtarz na,którym płynęła rzeka krwi.Na ołtarzu leżała Gaja-prawie żywa. -Witaj moja droga-powiedziała. Była naprawdę ładna.Miała piękne włosy koloru ziemistego. Twarz bez ani jednej zmarszczki. Piękne brązowe oczy. I niesamowitą brązową suknie. Wyglądała jakby właśnie szła spać. -Siódemka już pokonała wszystkich moich sprzymierzeńców -oznajmiła -Oprócz Oktawiana-odpowiedziałam chłodno -Nie....twój chłopak pewnie go pokonał-odpowiedziała i machnęła ręką.Miała na niej łańcuch. Pokręciłam głową. Wredna baba. -A co z panem C?-spytałam.(A co mnie to obchodzi?-pomyślałam) -Jesteś głupia. To był podstęp. Bo widzisz, żebym mogła się obudzić potrzebuję medalionu.-odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. O rany,ale jesteś głupia. Dać się tej idiotce przechytrzyć. Tylko ty byś tak mogła. -A co jeśli ci go nie dam?-spytałam zaciekawiona. -O rany. Jak ty mało wiesz. Otóż widzisz medalion jest przeklęty przez Łowców. I tylko ja mogę zdjać te przekleństwo. A jeśli go tak po prostu zdejmiesz to umrzesz.-wytłumaczyła. - A co z tobą?-spytałam. -Ja znowu będę musiała pójść spać-odpowiedziała i dodała-A światu zagrozi nowe zło! Czy tego chcesz? -Eh...zło będzie zawsze,a my herosi musimy je pokonywać,dlatego.-odpowiedziałam i zdjęłam medalion. Upadłam na ziemię.Zrobiło się ciemno.Serce biło coraz wolniej. A więc,tak wygląda umieranie. Ogłoszenia Kto by się tego spodziewał?xD A tak wgl to nie jest jeszcze ten prawdziwy koniec, ale nie chciało mi się tego dziś pisać xD Jutro się pojawi TEN PRAWDZIWY ostatni rozdział xD Moje sumienie jest zadowolone xD Bo widzicie,uświadomiłam sobie,że nie ładnie zrobiłam. Nie powinnam zawieszać bloga,a ten epilog to wogóle zasłużył na wieczne potępienie. To było złe. Nie powinnam tego tak kończyć. Popełniłam błąd dlatego, że (tą informację zachowam dla siebie) W każdym bądź razie wiem,że ogólnie to breja-beznadzieja,ale pozówlcie mojemu smumieniu być spokojnym xD SzalonaCherry (dyskusja) 16:00, lip 16, 2014 (UTC)Pozdrawia Cherry xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach